


Just Watch

by Lilithangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge is made. Can Giles just watch and does he have the will power to resist Spike’s charms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Watch

“You think so?” Giles raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“I know so,” Spike replied. “You can’t resist me.”

“You have a rather inflated opinion of yourself,” Giles retorted, and Spike raised a mocking eyebrow.

“Not the only thing inflated about me as you well know,” he said with a smirk.

“What I know is that you’re incapable of putting your money where your mouth is,” Giles said with his own smirk.

The evening had gone relatively well. With only one small nest to put down Buffy had called a girls night and left dragging a grinning Willow and a protesting Xander along with her.

That had left Giles with his no-longer reluctant but still recalcitrant house guest. Once Spike’s chipped status had been confirmed and his assistance negotiated Spike hadn’t left and Giles hadn’t made him.

Instead they found themselves patching each other up more often than not, sitting around arguing about music and pointedly not talking about sex. That is until one too many whiskeys and an impromptu session of ‘I never’ led to the current discussion of Spike’s sexual appeal.

Spike hesitated for a moment when Giles accepted his challenge and then shrugged. Bending over he removed his boots and socks before standing up and locking gazes with Giles.

Giles took a sip of his whiskey and resisted the urge to look down to where he knew Spike’s fingers were busily undoing jeans and pushing them down.

“You know I don’t wear underwear,” Spike said with a smirk knowing full well that Giles was avoiding following his fingers. He shimmied out of his jeans and skinned off his tee shirt to sprawl back into his seat, giving Giles no chance to look away from his already thickening cock.

Giles took another sip of whiskey as Spike trailed hands along a pale torso, fingers tweaked dusky nipples to pebbled nubs and fingernails scraped across them making Spike hiss with pleasure and Giles unconsciously lean slightly forward.

Spike brushed his hands down, bypassing his groin to stroke his thighs, thumbs splayed inwards getting closer to his balls on each upstroke until he was rolling them against his hands hefting them in his palms advertising their weight to Giles’ attentive gaze.

Finally he turned his hands to his fully erect cock. One hand wrapped around the base as the other smeared the copiously flowing pre-come over the spongy head and down the shaft. 

“Do you like what you see Giles?” Spike said his voice rough and low. “I bet your mouth is watering for a taste. Maybe I’ll let you if I’m feeling generous. Public school boys aren’t we? So I know you’ve had practice wrapping your lips around a nice juicy shaft. Want to come closer?”

“Shut up Spike,” Giles said even as he shifted in his chair to move closer.

“Been a while since I had a decent rogering,” Spike ignored Giles’ order as he thrust his cock through a loose fist. “I know you’d like to bend me over this chair and fuck me into obedience. Wouldn’t work, but I wouldn’t object to you trying.” He smirked and sped up his thrusts. “Touch yourself and you lose,” he added as Giles’ hands moved.

“I don’t think anyone is losing here,” Giles said, boldly palming his cock through his trousers. “And yes I would enjoy bending you over that chair and turning your arse bright red before I fucked you into silence at least.”

Spike moaned at the words and scooted forward in his seat so he could rub on his perineum and skirt around his puckered entrance. Spike brought his hand up and sucked obscenely on his fingers getting them wet before returning them to the task of teasing open his hole just enough to press the tip of one finger inside.

“I knew you were a needy slut,” Giles growled, “work your cock for me, show me how eager you are, make yourself come for me.”

“God Rupert,” Spike groaned and painted his hand and stomach with his release.

It was Giles’ turn to groan when Spike promptly licked his hand clean and scooped up the rest of his come to repeat the action. Unable to resist Giles dropped to his knees in front of Spike and stole a taste from Spike’s lips.

“Next time there will be touching,” Giles said, “and you’ll scream my name.”

“It’ll be you screaming my name,” Spike countered silencing Giles’ next comment with a searing kiss.

“You’ve got yourself a bet,” Giles managed when Spike released him. He had a feeling the challenges wouldn’t stop until they were both sated.

END


End file.
